Mi querida esposa (AU)
by WeasleysSweet
Summary: El hijo menor de la familia Weasley; Ronald Weasley, ahora es un soldado valiente que salió prácticamente ileso de una gran guerra. Vuelve a su pueblo natal con ansias de cumplir sus mayores objetivos; superar la pobreza en la que siempre ha vivido, hacer feliz a su familia, y para sorpresa de todos… encontrar esposa
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

— ¡Olvídate del maldito ramo de rosas! No llegaron y punto —vociferó un mujer de cabello pelirrojo que era dulce pero que estaba bastante fastidiada. La muchacha castaña pálida y delgada asintió mecánicamente. — Ahora tienes estas lindas… jazmines, que acabamos de comprar y que de seguro serán mucho mejor que las… otras rosas.

— ¡Yo odio los jazmines! —le recordó Hermione.

— Pues ahora te gustarán —amenazó la pelirroja sin dejar su tono dulce.

— No puedes obli…

— ¡Claro que puedo! Y si no me crees, espera unos segundos antes de que te obligue a comerte las malditas flores y te armes un ramo de pétalos rotos si no te conformas con esto ¿entiendes? —la muchacha intentó mantener la calma, pero le era imposible.— ¡Es tu boda, por todos los diablos! ¡Se feliz por una vez, Hermione!

— ¡Lo sería si tuviera mis rosas!

— ¡Respira, mi niña! —Chilló una mujer apareciendo de la nada. Era esbelta, con un delicado vestido ceñido a su menudo cuerpo, pero de avanzada edad y muy parecida a la novia. — Si no respiras con suerte alcanzarás a cruzar el umbral, cariño.

La muchacha castaña con un ostentoso vestido blanco suspiró y asintió. Miró el ramo que sostenía en sus manos y trató de sonreír con naturalidad, pero para su mala suerte aquella expresión no llegaba a formarse en su rostro. Era imposible lograrlo con tanto nervio. ¿Pero que podía hacer ya? ¡Ella era la novia, por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo no podía ser feliz en su propia boda?

La respuesta era muy simple: una boda que no esperaba. Y para completar esa respuesta, el culpable de toda esa situación no era más que un muchacho de cabello pelirrojo que había vuelto para casarse con ella después de que por largos años no se supiera nada de él. Y por todo aquello… ahora se encontraba de pie frente al umbral de la puerta de una iglesia tan antigua como el mismo sacerdote que los casaría.

La tonada nupcial comenzó a sonar con fuerza, y en el momento que la puerta se abrió, el volumen aumentó aún más. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, más bien su atención se concentró en la expresión seria y nerviosa del hombre parado al otro lado de la sala.

Su cabello era de un pelirrojo natural, y su textura desde su posición se veía más que sedosa. Casi abrumadoramente suave. Se sorprendió al verse observándolo fijamente, tratando de buscar en aquel muchacho la seguridad para poder tranquilizar también sus nervios. Porque a pesar de todo estaban en la misma situación. Ambos unos conocidos que habían dejado de ser conocidos desde hace un largo tiempo atrás.

— Diez pasos, dos palabras y un beso, y todo esto estará tranquilo mi niña. —murmuró su padre, tomando su brazo con firmeza. — Luego podrás vivir tranquila de tu matrimonio.

— Quisiera normalidad más que tranquilidad, pero por más que lo deseemos, ambos sabemos que ya nada será igual.

Su padre suspiró y asintió levemente.

— Lo siento cariño, pero a veces tenemos que hacer cosas que están fuera de la normalidad.

La muchacha inspiró profundamente y luego emprendió el paso. Su padre la siguió con mayor estabilidad y luego ambos recorrieron la amplia alfombra blanca, siendo observados por una inmensidad de personas. La mayoría de ellos conocidos de ambas familias de los novios, y el resto para mantener el estatus familiar.


	2. Vivir

**1**

**Capítulo**

**Vivir**

_**10 de Junio de 1939**_

Después de que por largos años los conflictos territoriales fueran una constante preocupación, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Se comentaba por todos lados la idea de una Segunda Guerra Mundial como si fuera ya un hecho irrevocable y todos debieran comenzar a prepararse para lo que vendría con ella. Además, los fuertes sonidos de aviones recorriendo los cielos diariamente, eran uno de los factores principales a la hora de fomentar el miedo, pero los comentarios y los chismes, contribuían también una gran cuota. El miedo era algo que casi podía olerse en el ambiente, y que las autoridades casi intentaran encubrir las noticias era una clara señal de que era momento de comenzar acciones por cuenta propia. Algunas familias habían comenzado a guardar comida en almacenes, preparar mochilas con cosas indispensables y las tardes de juego entre niños, eran algo cada vez más raro de ver en las calles.

Pero a pesar de ello, y todos los nuevos cambios, las familias continuaban unidas. Disfrutaban de las reuniones en conjunto con los seres queridos, como si fueran el mayor de los tesoros. Y es que si había algo en que todos coincidían sin problemas, era que lo más preciado en ese momento era el tiempo. Los minutos, las horas y los segundos que quedaban por pasar con los seres queridos. Ya se habían comenzado a formar zonas de enlistamiento para todos aquellos que desearan unirse al ejército por cuenta propia. Pero eran específicamente los hombres y jóvenes de las familias, quienes más debían plantearse sus futuros en este preciso momento.

En un lugar de Londres, una familia muy especial parecía entender esto a la perfección. Por tanto, el tema de la guerra, la partida y la idea de ayudar al país ya no era un tema tabú en casa de los Weasley, aún que tampoco un tema muy apreciado.

— Buenos días, querida. —saludó Arthur Weasley.

— Buenos días, cielo. —respondió ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Él hombre que había ingresado recientemente en la cocina se acercó para darle un suave y corto beso en los labios.

— Buenos días familia. —saludó él por segunda vez, sentándose a un extremo de la mesa.

— Buenos días papá —canturrearon los demás, al tiempo que seguían degustando las exquisiteces que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

— ¿Alguna noticia de Charlie? —preguntó, esta vez tomando el diario que reposaba al lado de su café.

— Trajeron una carta por la mañana. —le respondió su esposa entregándole un pequeño papel mal envuelto, al tiempo que se acercaba ella misma para leerla también.

_**Querida familia:**_

_**Estoy bien y finalmente he logrado llegar al campamento. Me han aceptado y estoy actualmente participando de los entrenamientos. He vuelto a encontrarme con amigos y el general ha mencionado la posibilidad de ofrecerme un puesto más importante. **_

_**Por el momento no puedo decirles más, pero quiero que sepan que estoy bien y que probablemente no pueda escribirles muy a menudo, pero estaré bien, porque esto es lo que quiero. Elegí luchar por mi país desde un principio y no renunciaré ahora. No les niego que tengo miedo, pero habría que ser un tonto si no lo tuviera.**_

_**Espero que todos se encuentren bien y que podamos volver a vernos pronto. **_

_**Los quiere, **_

_**Charlie Weasley.**_

— ¿Crees que lo diga enserio? ¿Estará bien realmente? —le susurró Molly, con evidente preocupación.— No me gustan estas cartas cortas, hubiera deseado que tardara un poco más, pero que nos explicara que sucede.

— Lo importante querida, es que dice estar bien, solamente eso debe preocuparnos en este momento. —aconsejó. La mujer asintió y luego volvió a la cocina. Observó a sus hijos y habló.— ¿Están preparados para hoy, muchachos?

— ¿Preparados para qué? —preguntó curioso el más pequeño de los Weasley. Llevaba su pelo más largo de lo acostumbrado, con bucles que cubrían sus ojos azulados comenzando a desaparecer tras él.

— Iremos de caza hoy, así que los quiero preparados para las diez. —anunció el padre.

— ¿Y yo que? —preguntó la única muchacha en la habitación. — ¡Yo también quiero ir!

— Tú iras conmigo, cariño. —respondió Molly Weasley apareciendo con un par de pastelitos. — Tenemos cosas que comprar en el centro, incluidos unos listones para tu vestido de presentación.

— ¡No quiero ir a ese baile de presentación!

— ¿Por qué no, cielo? —preguntó el padre. — ¿Sucede algo?

— ¡Odio esos bailes y a esas chicas!

— ¡Madre mía! Que no te oigan hablando así en el pueblo, jovencita. —pidió Molly. Ginny rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. — Además este será tu penúltimo baile como invitada, en dos años serás tú una de las debutantes. ¿Cómo esperas casarte?

— Como una persona normal, no como si fuera un objeto de venta. ¡Quiero poder elegir a mi marido!

— ¡Oh querida, que dices! —comentó su madre divertida, tomando un par de platos sucios. — Tú no puedes elegir a tu marido.

— Pues debería.

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar del marido de Ginny y decidirnos por la hora que iremos a cazar? —preguntó uno de los gemelos.

— Es a las diez, George —le informó Ron.— No seas idiota, papá acaba de decirlo.

— ¡No me digas idiota, idiota! —atacó él.

— ¿No conoces más insultos que idiota, idiota?

— ¿Quieres que te muestre mis otros insultos, idiota?

— ¡Dejen de llamarse idiotas! —los regaño su madre consternada. Señaló a los gemelos— ¡En un par de días ustedes tendrán que buscar esposa y se comportan como unos críos! —y luego se dirigió al pelirrojo menor. — ¡Y tu jovencito! ¿Dónde has aprendido tantos insultos?

— Fred y George —respondió él con simpleza.

Molly se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró cansinamente. Arthur Weasley por su lado continuó leyendo el diario como si nada hubiera pasado, pero sonriendo para sí mismo y agradeciéndole al cielo tener aquella familia tan numerosa y divertida. Tal cual como lo había querido siempre.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado, muy lejos de ser una familia amplia, los Granger eran pocos. Solo tres integrantes, pero una cantidad inmensa de conocidos por todos lados del mundo.<p>

Esa mañana, una situación muy poco usual había reclamado la atención de las mujeres Granger. Sobretodo algo muy poco usual en la vida de la hija.

— ¿Y qué tal estas? —preguntó una mujer de lentes rosados y cabello largo que era parte de la tienda. — Son especialmente para bordes de vestidos.

La madre de la muchacha castaña la observó en busca de su aprobación, pero ella negó nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no observas tú, cariño? Tienes un muy buen gusto, y si pusieras la mitad de la atención que le prestas a ese libro podríamos encontrar lo antes posible los listones. Venga, dámelo. —su madre le tendió la mano y la muchacha le entrego el libro. — Gracias.

Hermione observó detenidamente de una esquina a otra las miles de cintas que colgaban desde una tarima superior. Los colores eran variados y también las texturas. Pero ella no era de las mujeres que rebuscaban entre mil opciones, ella simplemente lo sabía con verlo solo una vez.

— ¡Ese! —exclamó apenas decidió. — El dorado de encaje. Ese quiero.

— De acuerdo, ese queremos —indicó su madre.

— ¿Cuánto necesita?

— Con unos tres metros estaremos bien gracias.

La mujer en el mostrador asintió energéticamente, deslizando el encaje dorado en una cinta que le permitía medirla.

— Mi libro, por favor —pidió la castaña sonriéndole dulcemente a su madre.

— Aquí tienes, cielo —le tendió el libro. Y de paso se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. — No sé cómo lo haces, pero tienes un ojo especialmente para estas cosas. Supongo que debe ser tanto libro que lees.

— Dudo que sea por los libros, madre. —respondió más que divertida. Abrió nuevamente el libro y buscando el marcador de páginas volvió a su lectura a la vez que su madre se preocupaba de pagar las compras.

A medida que avanzaba en la lectura, se convencía cada vez de que era un libro interesante. Claramente no lo habría esperado de un libro tan banal como ese, pero definitivamente su padre había acertado al traérselo así que se recordaría agradecerle más tarde. Y hubiera seguido ensimismada si no fuera porque su madre la llamaba nuevamente.

— ¡Ya voy, madre! —le respondió consiente de estar perdida en aquella tienda tan grande.

Seguramente era el mejor pasatiempo de las muchachas de su edad, porque era el negocio más grande del pueblo.

— ¡Supongo que todas venimos por lo mismo! —escuchó que comentaba una mujer pelirroja a su madre.

Intentó aparentar no ser tan tímida, pero falló olímpicamente cuando su madre la vieron llegar.

— ¡Ahí estás, Hermione! —exclamó. Le pidió que se acercara y saludara a sus acompañantes. — Ella es la señora Molly Weasley y su adorable hija Ginevra Weasley.

— Un gusto —dijo Hermione sonrojada, ofreciéndole su mano, al igual que las mujeres Weasley.

— Soy Ginny, no Ginevra —corrigió la pequeña con mucha simpatía. — No me gusta que me llamen así, suena como si fuera adicta a los tragos.

— ¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó la señora Granger. Hermione por su lado observó curiosa a la muchachita pelirroja. Sin duda tenía más personalidad que ella incluso cuando la pelirroja se notaba que era menor.

— No se preocupe. ¿Es ese el nuevo libro de Sir Gilderoy Lockhart? —preguntó señalando el libro que Hermione abrazaba con fuerza. Ella asintió. — ¿Es bueno?

— Sorprendentemente si lo es. —confirmó la castaña interesada porque al fin encontraba a una muchacha a la cual le gustaran los libros. — Están recién saliendo en la librería, deberías encargar uno.

— Mis padres no pueden pagarlo, pero hubiera deseado tenerlo desde hace mucho.

— Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema de prestártelo cuanto lo termine.

— ¡Eso sería fabuloso! —exclamó Ginny eufórica.

— Si te gusta la lectura podría prestarte otros libros también, aunque no sé si te gusten los otros que tengo.

— Cualquier cosa que no sea bordar estará bien para mí —admitió avergonzada.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente. Sintió en ese momento, que aquella muchachita pelirroja se volvería muy pronto alguien muy cercana a ella. Tal vez incluso sería su amiga. Parecía ser una mujer con cerebro y definitivamente tenía bastante carácter, una mezcla poco usual en las mujeres. ¡Y no le gustaba bordar! ¡Qué maravilla saber que no era la única!

Las madres que hace un rato se habían apartado para conversar entre ellas, fueron acercándose nuevamente para despedirse finalmente.

— Fue un placer conocerlas, tal vez podemos quedar para tomar el té pronto.

— Nos encantaría —afirmó Molly.

— Estaremos en contacto pronto entonces.

Con un mutuo acuerdo se despidieron finalmente, contentas de haber encontrado las cosas necesarias en sus compras y además de paso haber hecho nuevas amistades.

* * *

><p>— De acuerdo, apunten al blanco. —indicó Arthur, señalando con un dedo las latas perfectamente ordenadas a unos metros de ellos. — Cuidado con el efecto rebote del arma al disparar. ¿Están listos?<p>

Todos asintieron a la vez, para que luego el padre de los Weasley comenzara a contar en reversa. Una vez que pronunció el uno, cinco fuertes estruendos resonaron en el lugar. Tres de ellos golpearon a la lata a la perfección, los otros dos la rosaron.

— ¡Le he dado justo en el centro! —anunció emocionado, el mayor.

— Perfecto, Bill —lo felicitó Arthur — ¿Quién más ha dado al punto?

Fred y George chocaron sus palmas felices.

— ¡Nosotros! —respondió Fred.

— ¡Los mejores! —añadió George.

Arthur asintió nuevamente. Se acercó a sus otros dos hijos, ubicando sus manos en las espaldas de cada uno.

— Buen trabajo, muchachos. Pero vamos a seguir practicando.

Percy ni se inmutó, pero Ron por otro lado bufó molesto. Odiaba siempre ser el que no conseguía hacer las cosas bien.

— No me gusta todo esto —opinó Percy, bajando el arma para seguir a sus hermanos que comenzaban a caminar por el bosque. — Parecemos matones.

— Acostúmbrate, vas a tener que cargar un arma por el resto de tu vida —le informó Bill.

Ron continuó rezagado, tratando de darle al blanco que su padre había indicado en la lata. El resto de sus hermanos ya habían seguido por el camino, listos para comenzar la ronda de caza. Pero él, se quedó ahí, practicando lo que aún no conseguía lograr.

— ¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó su padre, sentadose en un tronco a su lado.

Un fuerte estruendo lo silenció.

La lata seguía intacta.

— No cazaré nada, hasta darle al blanco —le informó el muchacho.

— No es necesario que salga perfecto. Cuando estás cazando puedes darle en el punto que sea y la presa será tuya.

— Con un zorro o una ardilla sí —aceptó. Arthur observó a su hijo atentamente. — Pero no pasará eso mismo en la guerra. Si no le doy en el lugar indicado, me matarán.

— No deberías pensar en eso.

— No es necesario que me lo escondas, padre —dijo él. — No soy tonto, sé lo que se viene. La guerra está a punto de estallar y no hay nada que pueda detenerlo.

— Hay muchas cosas que pueden detenerla —contradijo Arthur.

— Pero ninguna está dispuesta a hacer algo. Este país y todos los que planean integrarse a esta estúpida guerra, son un grupo de idiotas que no piensan en nadie más que ellos mismos. Unos egoístas que prefieres matar a todos, con tal de tenerlo todo. El problema estará cuando se den cuenta de que van a perderlo todo, por querer ganárselo todo.

— ¿Sabes algo? —preguntó su padre, poniéndose de pie. Ayudó a su hijo a ubicar correctamente el arma y luego retrocedió esperando que él disparara. Ron así lo hizo, y dio justo en el blanco, tirando la lata lejos con un orificio claramente definido en el centro.— Siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ustedes, mis hijos. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que están listos.

— ¿Listos para qué? ¿Para la guerra? —se interesó Ron.

— No hijo, están listos para vivir.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos los lectores!<strong>

****Esta es una historia diferente a las que he hecho. Es un contexto del que hace mucho tiempo que quiero escribir, pero que solo ahora me he animado a realizar. Me encanta la intensidad que existe entre dos temas tan trascendentes como la guerra y el amor. ****

****Espero que les guste y estaré muy atenta a sus comentarios. Así que, muchas gracias por leer y vamos a embarcarnos en este nuevo proyecto :) ****


	3. Baile de debutantes

**2**

**Capitulo**

**Baile de debutantes**

_**15 de Junio de 1939**_

Tantas familias juntas en una noche debían suponer un gran riesgo en las condiciones que se encontraba actualmente el reino y las naciones limitantes, pero también significaba un respiro a la dolorosa e inminente noticia que se acercaba. Esa noche se trataba del disfrutar del "Baile de debutantes". Este era una antigua tradición Inglesa y que se seguía manteniendo en ciertas partes del país. Específicamente en Ottery St. Catchpole, los habitantes eran muy conocidos por respetar siempre las tradiciones de los antepasados ancianos.

Tanto padres como sus hijos presentaban sus mejores trajes de gala, y especialmente cinco jovencitas de la localidad intentaban resaltar con mayor fervor, porque esa sería la gran noche en que serían presentadas a la sociedad como mujeres jóvenes y elegibles para matrimonios. Porque prácticamente ese era el principal objetivo de aquel baile, conseguir un futuro prometedor para aquellas mujeres que ya llegaban a la edad permitida para volverse las esposas y madres de nuevas familias.

Y las mujeres no eran las únicas preocupadas en este baile, en efecto también varios caballeros buscaban una apropiada mujer para convertirla en su esposa. Incluidos en los jovencitos que recién cumplían la edad mínima, se integraban también algunos hombres que no habían logrado encontrar esposa en el año recién pasado. Este suponía una segunda oportunidad para no volverse la vergüenza de la familia.

— ¡Bienvenidas damas, caballeros, jóvenes y señoritas! Estamos aquí nuevamente para hacer la presentación de cinco preciosas y encantadoras muchachas. Cada una con cualidades muy especiales que estamos seguros cualquiera de estos caballeros entusiastas estará encantado de adorar por el resto de la vida. —dijo el alcalde de la ciudad. — Yo como gobernador de este pueblo, me complazco en presentar a nuestras bellas damas.

Un grupo de mujeres perfectamente arregladas comenzaron a aparecer en fila. Cada una enfundada en un vestido de un color diferente, gracias a Dios. El año recién pasado un par de señoritas habían sufrido un percance al llevar vestidos de tonos idénticos, por lo que este año los colores habían sido elegidos con bastante tiempo premeditado.

— _La señorita Angelina Johnson_ —comenzaron presentando. Muchos aplaudieron, sobre todo un par de pelirrojos hijos de la familia Weasley.

— _Las señoritas Parvati Patil y Padma Patil_

Las jóvenes enfundadas en sus bellos trajes avanzaban por un camino delimitado con flores, para finalmente ubicarse en una tarima ubicada en el centro del salón. La gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor, para tratar de apreciar tanto los vestidos, como las opciones para los caballeros.

Un par de jovencitas estaban muy lejos de entusiasmarse por la fiesta, así que en su lugar se dedicaban a observar desde lejos lo que sería su propia situación un año más tarde.

— ¿No te parece que son muchos Patil en una oración? —le susurró Ginny Weasley a Hermione una vez que la encontró entre la multitud.

— ¡Ginny! Que gusto verte aquí —admitió feliz ofreciéndole un caluroso abraso. — Pensé que me aburriría sola nuevamente en este lugar.

— Créeme que pensé lo mismo.

Las dos muchachas llevan un par de semanas conociéndose, encontrándose por casualidad en el pueblo y compartiendo tardes de té. Todo había funcionado perfecto, porque ambas congeniaban muy bien en casi todos los aspectos y para ambas era un alivio y una alegría poder tener una amiga con la que compartir todo lo que no había encontrado en el resto de las compañeras que solían tener.

— _La señorita Audrey Miller_. —continuó anunciando el alcalde.

— ¡Vaya! Ese vestido sí que es bello —admiró la pelirroja. Hermione asintió observando también con adoración aquella pieza de la moda.

— Audrey es una chica adorable, también le gusta leer. —comentó Hermione, como si fuera lo principal para poder establecer una relación de amigas.

— Me encantaría que uno de mis hermanos la volviera su esposa entonces —opinó Ginny. — Nos hacen falta mujeres en la familia, y si son inteligentes y les gusta leer… mucho mejor.

Ambas muchachas rieron, mientras seguían observando a las mujeres pasearse por ahí.

— ¿Tus hermanos tienen que elegir esta noche? —preguntó, buscando un tema de conversación.

Ginny asintió.

— Tres de mis hermanos.

— ¿Tres? —repitió sorprendida. La verdad es que habían hablado de sus familias, pero nunca nada tan detallado como para saber cada cosa de sus vidas. Sus conversaciones se habían basado mucho más en sus gustos que en sus vidas, cosa que ahora estaba a punto de cambiar.

— Los gemelos y Percy.

— Vaya, tres hermanos. Eso debe ser interesante. —opinó melancólica. — A mí me hubiera encantado tener hermanos, pero mis padres no pueden tener más hijos.

— Si quieres puedo cambiarte a uno de los míos, por uno de tus libros. —Hermione volvió a reír, solo que esta vez con más ímpetu. — Tienes para elegir entre seis.

— ¿Seis? —exclamó casi asustada. — ¿Tienes seis hermanos?

— Y soy la única mujer. —concluyó Ginny.

— Ahora entiendo por qué tres elegirán esta vez.

— Bueno, solo tres de ellos, porque uno, Bill ya está en camino a comprometerse con una francesa que no es muy amable y que me desagrada bastante. Dos, porque Charlie que está fuera de la ciudad en el ejército dice que no planea casarse porque ama la libertad. Percy que el año pasado no eligió a nadie tendrá que hacerlo esta vez. Fred y George que creo pelearan ambos por Angelina este año y tercero porque Ron que es el menor de los hombres elegirá esposa el próximo año.

— Y yo que sufro por un hermano… —recordó la castaña riendo.

— Seguramente Ron sea quien más pueda causarte gracia, él será el que estará probablemente el próximo año en tu baile de debutantes. Tal vez terminen enamorándose.

Hermione negó rápidamente. La idea de ella casarse le resultaba estúpida. No pensaba casarse al menos por un buen tiempo. Hasta que cumpliera todos sus sueños y metas, ya pensaría después en alguien que la acompañara en la vida y en hijos. Pero… ¿amor?

No, no, no.

Eso solo podía existir en los libros.

Ambas se distrajeron al escuchar los gritos desesperados de un muchacho pelirrojo.

— ¡Ginny! ¡Aquí estás! Mamá quiere que vayas con nosotros a conocer a la familia de… de Angelina. —dijo, bajando la voz al descubrir que su hermana no se encontraba sola. Él hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza como saludo y Hermione lo repitió. Su notorio sonrojo hizo sonreír a la castaña.

— Y hablando del rey de Roma… Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir. —dijo Ginny derrotada. La castaña asintió sin molestia alguna. — Nos vemos después, Hermione.

— Señorita —se despidió Ron rápidamente.

Hermione asintió y los observó alejarse. Aunque le llamó especialmente la atención los adorables risos pelirrojos que resbalaban del rostro del muchacho y aquellos azulados ojos como los que describían tanto todos los cuentos de hadas.

Oh vaya, los hombres así si existían.

Lástima que ella no creyera en el amor.

* * *

><p>— ¿Quién era esa muchacha? —preguntó Ron aparentando no mucho interés mientras avanzaban entre la gente.<p>

— Tu futura esposa. —indicó Ginny como si nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Mí qué?

— Hermione Granger, mi nueva y mejor amiga. —respondió con alegría.

— No bromees con eso Ginny.

— Bueno, uno nunca sabe. Ella también estará el próximo año en tu tiempo de elegir a tu esposa.

— Pero ella no me gusta. —aseguró él sonrojado. — No es mi tipo.

— ¿Ahora tienes un tipo? Además… ¿qué sabes tú? —inquirió la pelirroja molesta. — Hermione es genial y si piensas así, tú eres un tarado.

Dicho esto la menor de los Weasley desapareció de la vista de su hermano, que por desesperado que había estado de encontrar a su hermana, ahora solo deseaba perderla entre la multitud. Y no tuvo que pedirlo mucho, porque a los minutos ya la había perdido, o mejor dicho él se había perdido. Pero no tuvo miedo, porque prácticamente llevaba aprendiendo a estar solo hace mucho tiempo y en parte era porque sentía que su tiempo de alejarse de la familia se acercaba cada vez más. Había dejado de pensar hace un tiempo en las banalidades de los bailes, las presentaciones con amigas de Ginny y las salidas a cenar en casas de "sus futuras posibles esposas" y en su lugar salía cada vez más a menudo con su padre a cazar y recorrer los bosques. Era tiempo de volverse el hombre que debía ser para la familia. Tal vez ni siquiera llegara a casarse y terminara en el ejército como muchos de sus amigos. El problema es que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

* * *

><p>Las muchachas que participaban de la presentación de debutantes se enfilaron frente al alcalde para ser admiradas por todos los presentes, que no dudaron en conferir una gran cantidad de aplausos a las bellas damas. El alcalde dirigió unas cuantas palabras más y luego les ofreció a los caballeros tener la oportunidad de pedirles el primer baile. Hubo unos cuantos roses entre hombres por la lucha de las damas, pero nada que no se resolviera con el ofrecimiento del siguiente baile. Por supuesto hubo más parejas que se unieron a ellos y que no necesariamente buscaban esposa esa noche, por lo que el ambiente de la fiesta se volvió más ameno y divertido. La música era muy buena y acelerada, así que entre baile y baile la gente comenzó a olvidar el contexto en el que se encontraban.<p>

— ¡Hermione! —la llamaba su madre.

— Aquí estoy —le indicó ella alzando su mano enfundado en un guante blanco.

Por supuesto su madre no venía sola. Disfrutaba de la compañía de su esposo y un muchacho alto y bastante atractivo. El chico la observaba con una mirada evaluadora, casi como si planeara arrancar en caso de que el resultado de su valoración no fuera buena. Para su sorpresa de Hermione, un brillo de aceptación resplandeció en sus ojos.

— Este el joven Diggory.

— Cedric —se anunció él mismo, con una perfecta voz masculina. — Y es un placer conocerla, señorita Granger.

— Gracias —respondió Hermione, no muy entusiasmada. — Para mí igual.

La alegría no llegaba a su rostro, por una sola razón. Sabía lo que venía ahora.

— ¿Me permitirías este baile?

Ella posó inmediatamente sus ojos en su madre, esperando poder zafarse de esa petición, pero fue rápidamente eliminada de sus opciones cuando percibió la expresión en el rostro de su madre, con un poco de desesperación.

— Claro —respondió finalmente. Su madre sonrió aliviada.

Cedric tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la pista de baile. Ahí se preocupó de tomar la posición adecuada y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de aquella música un poco más lenta que las anteriores canciones. Por supuesto Hermione no tardó en seguirle el paso, porque por extraño que pareciera ella tenía cierto don con el baile. Era algo natural, que simplemente venía con ella. Y era sorprendente para todos porque ella no solía ser una chica de bailes o salidas, pero su talento para moverse en la pista, siempre conseguía deslumbrar a más de un caballero.

En medio de los bailes, evitó mirar a su acompañante, porque por más que Cedric intentara entablar conversación, ella se negaba a prestarle atención. La idea de hablar de la guerra, de las armas o de los deportes, no era una idea atractiva para una mujer como ella. En su lugar trató de responder con monosílabos, evitar su mirada y concentrarse en otras cosas.

En un momento en que sus ojos vagaban por los alrededores percibió a alguien observándola. Le resultaba familiar y por supuesto que lo era. Aquel muchacho de rizos claros que la observaba con una expresión molesta, como si le molestara haberla visto, no era nada más ni nada menos que uno de los hermanos de su amiga, Ron. Ella rápidamente desvió sus ojos otra vez, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa.

¿Es que había sido descortés con él?

Ni siquiera recordaba haberle hablado demasiado, por lo que era casi imposible que su mirada de odio fuera para ella. ¿Cierto? Volvió a mirarlo, intrigada por su actitud, pero se encontró con que el pelirrojo ya no estaba.

— Tu madre me dijo que te gusta leer —comentó Diggory. — ¿Qué clase de libros te gustan?

— Históricos —respondió sin pensar. — Y todo lo que tenga conocimientos importantes.

— Vaya —se sorprendió él, observándola intrigado, mientras la hacía dar una vuelta. — Pensé que tendrías gustos por la narrativa romántica.

— Lo dices porque soy mujer —no era una pregunta. Y lo había dicho solo porque aquel comentario le había resultado bastante molesto.

— Lo digo porque eres la primera mujer que conozco que lea algo que no sean novelas.

Cedric le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora.

— Te sorprendería lo diferente que soy de las otras mujeres. —le aseguró. Él parpadeó sorprendido. — Y para que conste me gustan mucho más los libros que los hombres.

Preciso.

La frase matadora de la noche.

Hermione dejó de bailar cuando la música se detuvo, esperando lo que pasaría ahora.

Cedric carraspeó incómodamente y luego la observó sin saber que decir. Ella esperó a que él se atreviera a decir las siguientes palabras, porque si no, se vería amarrada a ese hombre por el resto de la noche.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Hermione —inició él inseguro. Parecía no saber cómo retirarse. Ella le dio puntos extra por su caballerosidad. — Espero que nos encontremos en algún otro momento, pero debo retirarme. Mi padre me ha pedido que conozca a las hijas del señor Patil.

— De acuerdo —aceptó ella.

Se miraron una última vez y luego cada uno siguió su camino.

Trabajo hecho.

Ahora Hermione podía continuar con una velada tranquila sin peticiones a bailar.

* * *

><p>Ginny por otro lado, a pesar de ser un año más joven que Hermione, no dejaba de recibir invitaciones a bailar. Por supuesto esa no era novedad para nadie, ya que la pequeña Weasley tenía una personalidad encantadora con todos. Además, contribuía mucho el hecho de que fuera una de las mujeres más bellas en el pueblo. Muchos solían decirle al señor Weasley, que esperaban ansiosos a que la oportunidad de un matrimonio se permitiera para ella, aunque estuviera el hecho de que aún faltaran dos años para que esa fecha llegara. Otros finalmente se rendían, por las actuales circunstancias y las bajas posibilidades de ser los elegidos entre tanto candidato.<p>

— Muchas gracias por el baile, me lo he pasado muy bien —dijo ella, zafándose de los brazos del recién conocido. — Que tengas una buena velada.

Dicho esto, se retiró camino a buscar a su amiga. El muchacho se quedó en su lugar perplejo por la rápida despedida y Ginny ondeó con su vestido entre la multitud.

Hermione se encontraba precisamente en el lugar que habían acordado quedar. Parecía estar un poco agotada y se apoyaba de un pie a otro estresada.

— ¿Te lo has pasado bien? —le preguntó nada más llegar.

— No la verdad —admitió ella. — Un par de bailes, un hombre y mis pies me matan.

— Escuche que bailaste con Diggory.

— De él mismo es el hombre que hablaba.

— ¿Baila bien? —se interesó Ginny, alzando sus cejas sugestivamente.

— Si, la verdad sí. Pero dudo mucho que quiera volver a hablarme, lo espanté con mi frase especial.

— ¿Enserio se lo dijiste? —preguntó la pelirroja entretenida.

Hermione le había hablado de tener una frase matadora de esperanzas maritales. Por supuesto la pelirroja le veía muy poca valentía para decírsela a los hombres, pero la castaña le informó de su larga lista de rechazados y Giny finalmente aceptó su derrota.

— Ajá —afirmó ella. — aun así lo hizo muy bien para despedirse sin ofenderme.

— Todo un caballero entonces —le dio un suave empujón en el hombre al que ella respondió rodando los ojos y soltando una risita.

— Si, lo fue. Así que estoy naturalmente intrigada por saber si encontrará esposa esta noche o si se resignará a esperar al año siguiente.

— Apuesto por esta noche —dijo la pelirroja.

— De acuerdo, yo creo que será el año siguiente.

Las muchachas estrecharon sus manos y volvieron a reír. La idea de esa noche había sido superada con creces para ambas. Por lo general se aburrían como ostras en esos bailes, y la idea de solo bailar les abrumaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Así que cuando finamente ambas pudieron comentar los vestidos, las canciones, los hombres y de libros, la noche se definió como la mejor en muchos años.

* * *

><p>Una de las mayores razones por la que no le gustaba asistir a los bailes, era por la simple razón de… tener que bailar.<p>

Él aparentemente no había nacido con mucho don para el baile y el hecho de que prácticamente nunca lo hiciera, era un buen fundamento. Así que en ocasiones como esta, cuando su madre le presentaba a muchachas jóvenes, él sabía que _debía_ invitarlas a bailar. Pero otra cosa muy diferente era que lo hiciera.

— Es solo un baile —le aseguraba su hermano. — Solo da un par de vueltas, mueve el trasero y habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta.

— No es tan fácil como dices, Bill —respondió él enfurruñado. — Tú tienes como un don para el baile, así que es obvio que te resulta fácil. Pero si me pongo a mover el trasero y dar vueltas, lo más seguro es que bote a la mitad de las parejas que están bailando.

— Entonces solo síguele el paso a la chica.

— ¿Qué chica?

— La que sea que mamá te vaya a presentar ahora.

— No pienso bailar. —aseguró él.

— ¿Y cómo esperas zafarte del baile? Mamá probablemente te dará unos buenos golpes si declinas la posibilidad ante todos. Y créeme, eso es mucho más vergonzoso que bailar mal.

— Fingiré que me ha dado un ataque.

— ¿Es enserio? —preguntó Bill riendo, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la alta mujer rubia que solía acompañarlos. Fleur Delacourt, su prometida. Llevaban un tiempo conociéndose, y la idea de un casamiento era prácticamente una idea confirmada. Por supuesto, él se sentía más que alagado de que aquella mujer hubiera aceptado todas y cada una de las veces que habían compartido una salida.

— Creo que podría funcionar. —se encogió de hombros, como si fuera algo fácil de hacer.— Oh no, ahí vienen.

— Y vaya que están acompañados. —le indicó Bill, señalando con un gesto de cabeza. — Creo que planea ponerte en el radar de las mujeres de este pueblo. Es algo bueno, no te preocupes, así cuando sea tu oportunidad el próximo año, estarás más que solicitado.

Molly acompañada de su marido y una familia desconocida se acercaban a ellos. Por supuesto el plan sería presentarlos y luego continuar con los bailes.

Ron se maldijo internamente por ser hombre.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser más fáciles?

— Estos son mis otros dos muchachos, Bill —los presentaba la señora Weasley. Luego se dirigió a él. — Y Ron.

— Es un placer, soy Alice —inició la otra mujer. — Este es mi esposo Frank y mi hijo Neville.

Por su aspecto, dejaban muy en claro que eran una familia que no sufría de falta de dinero. Y por la forma en que vestían cualquiera habría pensado que serían unos sobrados y engreídos que querían solo hacer sentir mal al resto. Pero extrañamente, había algo en ellos que les daba un aire amigable, muy por el contrario a lo que habría pensado con tan solo verlos una vez.

Todos se saludaron con educación y nadie se vio incomodo en ningún momento, porque Ron no tuvo que sacar a bailar a nadie y porque en parte las dos familias parecían congeniar muy bien. Los adultos se ocuparon de hablar de temas triviales y por el otro lado tanto Neville como Ron no se dirigieron más palabras que un hola. La lucha por descubrir quién era más tímido de los dos, les daba suficiente tranquilidad como para no tener que entablar una conversación larga.

— Hay mucha gente —comentó Neville, mientras sus padres conversaban de una carta del ejército que les había llegado a una familia a unas casas de donde ellos vivían.

— Sí, mucha —fue la respuesta de Ron.

No hablaron más por el resto de la noche. Se dedicaron a observar el lugar, abarrotado de una inmensidad de personas que jamás habían visto y otras muchas que si conocían. Neville se fijó en la chica de cabello rubio con la que había conversado hace unos momentos y sonrió. Ron por su lado se fijó en su hermana y en la muchacha de cabello castaño que la acompañaba y frunció el ceño molesto. Estaba muy seguro de que volvería a ver a esa muchacha más de una vez.

Pero de una cosa estaba claro, no bailaría con ella ni con nadie por el resto de la velada. Y si incluso debía recurrir a fingir un ataque, lo haría, sin pensarlo ni una sola vez.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola!<br>_**

**_Véanme aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Me gusta mucho la idea de esta historia, así que espero que a ustedes igual. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado desde un principio y espero sinceramente no decepcionarlos. _**

**_Muchas gracias y nos leemos muy pronto :)_**


End file.
